RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type
The RGM-79G GM Ground Type (陸戦型ジム) is a ground based predecessor to the RGM-79 GM. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type was rushed through development during UC 0079 based on early data from Project V. This unit was intended as a test unit and to gather combat data alongside the space use RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type. The RGM-79G used 80% of the same parts its more powerful cousin the RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type. It also shared the durable Luna Titanium Alloy armor and its ability to use beam rifles and most of the Gundam Ground Type's weaponry. In one instance the head of a fallen GM Ground Type was used to replace the original head of a Gundam belonging to Karen Joshua of the 08th MS Team stationed in Southeast Asia. One difference between the GM Ground Type and its Gundam brother is that the GM lacks both Vulcan guns and the chest mounted multi-launcher. Armaments ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 (Experimental Beam Saber General-purpose) beam sabers :The GM Ground Type has two beam sabers, one stored in each lower leg in an internal recharging rack. Once removed and activated, operating time is limited to one minute at normal plasma temperature and saber length. Can be replaced and recharged via leg sub-generator, with a full recharge taking 15 minutes. Typical plasma blade runs at 250,000 degrees Celsius, with a normal blade length of 12 meters +/- 0.5 meters. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. The Type 37 cannot be used in space. Every GUNDAM and GM ground type carry two spare 20-round magazines on their hip armor. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm (N Federation HI General-purpose Machine Cannon) artillery cannon :The Type 09 artillery cannon fires a 180x800 millimeter HE round and is loaded with an eight (8) round box magazine. Maximum effective range 3.0 kilometers. The cannon can be broken down into five for storage in the backpack storage container: the forward barrel with muzzle brake group, the rear barrel group, the forward receiver group, the rear receiver group and the magazine. The recoil produced by this cannon makes it unusable by the RGM-79G GM. Features include a swivel-out forward hand grip and top carrying handle. ;*P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 (Particle Beam Rifle) mega particle cannon "beam rifle" :The ground-type beam rifle is unique in that it has an underbarrel rocket launcher with a loaded box magazine that can carry up to 3 rockets. The beam rifle itself is powered by an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. Bore diameter of 150 millimeters. Mega particle range is limited in Earth's atmosphere. Maximum effective range of 2.0 kilometers. 60 RPM. Features include a forward swivel hand grip and 180 degree swivel narrow sensor. ;*6-tube Missile Launcher :The missile launcher consists of the base receiver that has all the targeting equipment and the trigger group. Up to three two-tube missile packs may be loaded onto the receiver. Each tube contains one missile, which after being fired, is wire-guided to the target. The missile packs may be swapped out in the field. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm (N Federation HI Earth-use Personal Hyper Bazooka) hyper bazooka :The ground-type hyper bazooka fires a 380x1900 millimeter HEDP rocket at ranges up to 2.5 kilometers. It is loaded with a 5-round box magazine with one round pre-loaded into the chamber. The bazooka can be broken down into five parts for storage in the backpack storage container: the forward barrel and muzzle group, the trigger and targeting sensor group, the rear barrel group, the receiver group and the magazine. ;*Net Gun :Like its name suggests, this weapon fires nets that used to trap, immobilize, and disable the enemy; rather than destroy them. Usually used in Ambush and Capture missions. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 (Renpou Federation GUNDAM Mass-produced Small Shield) shield :Mounted on either forearm, the Federation small shield is used by all GUNDAM and GM ground type mobile suits. It is capable of deflecting most incoming ballistic projectiles and some explosive warheads. Mount latch and joint/pivot mount position retracted for protection or extended for slashing or punching attacks. Can be thrust into the ground and used as an elevated weapon firing position. Features include top carrying handle and shield claw. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :Beside the small shield, the GM Ground Type is capable of mounting on either of its forearms the standard shield used by RGM-79 GM. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Special Equipment ;*Parachute Pack :An optional backpack equipment created by the Federation for use by their Mobile Suits for paradrop missions from the Medea Transport Plane. The backpack contains three parachutes and four thrusters to help in making a safe descent to the ground, once touchdown had been accomplished the backpack would be ejected as to not hinder the Mobile Suits performance in ground combat. ;*Weapon Rack :Another part that could be attached to the back of an GM Ground Type is a weapon rack. The Weapon Rack goes on like a hiking backpack and would allow the GM Ground Type to carry a variety of armaments and ammunition for both itself and the other members of its squad. History This unit was cheaper to produce than the Gundam Ground type, but only 42 of these units were produced. At least twelve units were assigned to the Kojima Battalion stationed in Southeast Asia, with the rest participating in the various Federation counter offensives in Eastern Europe, Africa, North America and Australia. However, the powerful GM Ground Type was soon abandoned in favor of the standard-model RGM-79 GM, which was even cheaper to build and could serve as a "multi-role" unit. Three units belonging to the Kojima Battalion were converted into the long-range Mobile Suit, the RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper. Some units were also operated by the penal battalion Slave Wraith, '''and painted in their team custom colors, the GM Ground Types were also deployed by the EFF's Experimental Units, with one of them being the platoon commanded by Matt Healy, Matt would intially pilot a GM Ground Type before being issued a new RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type. When the unit piloted by Anish Lofman is damaged in battle against a MAX-03 Adzam, he is forced to switch over to a RGM-79 GM, much to his disappointment, he would eventually be assigned his squadmate Larry Radley's unit, after Larry was assigned a RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. Variants ;*RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper Gallery File:Rgm-79-g-_1.jpg|GM Ground Type in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front gmgroundslave.png|GM Ground Type (Slave Wraith Team Colors) rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm machine gun rx-79g-cannon.jpg|NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm cannon rx-79g-missilelauncher.jpg|6-tube missile launcher rx-79g-bazookagun.jpg|Bazooka gun rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber rx-79gez-8-shield.jpg|Shield rgm79g_p02.jpg|GM Ground Type (Anish Lofman's Unit) as featured in Gundam Chronicle Battleline gm-long-beam-rifle.jpg|GM Ground Type armed with long-range beam rifle Ground type GM.jpg|Ground Type GM in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation rgm79g_p01a.jpg|GM Ground Types (left and center) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front gmgroundslave2|GM Ground Types (left and center) of EFF's Slave Wraith MS Team, seen with RX-79G SW Slave Wraith (right) Rgm79grifle.png|GM Ground Types of Kojima Battalion's 07th MS Team, armed with beam rifles. GM79G.jpg|GM Ground Types of Kojima Battalion's 03rd MS Team, armed with beam rifles. Rgm79gmg 08th.png|Destroyed GM Ground Type with NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun Rgm79godessa 08th.png|GM Ground Types, seen during Operation Odessa. rgm79g_p01.jpg|GM Ground Types deployed in Odessa as seen on '''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front. Gunpla OldGMGround.jpg|High Grade Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team 1/144 RGM-79G GM Ground Type (1996) - Box art HGUC-GMGroundType.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79G GM Ground Type (2017) - Box art Mg-rgm-79g.jpg|MG 1/100 RGM-79G GM Ground Type (2001) - Box art References gm_ground_type_wr.jpg|GM Ground Type as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation MSG-ML 20.jpg MSG-ML 21.jpg External links *GM Ground Type on MAHQ ja:RGM-79［G］陸戦型ジム